Play systems come in many shapes and forms and include multiple components designed to be used together, for example a children's ride-on vehicle and a coordinating vehicle track. Children's ride-on vehicles are reduced-scale vehicles that are designed for use by children. For example, children's ride-on vehicles include a seat adapted to accommodate one or more children and steering and drive assemblies that are adapted to be operated by a child sitting on the seat. One type of drive assembly that is often used in children's ride-on vehicles includes a battery-powered motor assembly. When the motor assembly is energized, such as responsive to inputs from the child sitting on the seat, the powered, or driven, rotation of at least one of the children's ride-on vehicle's wheels results.
Play systems may include a track configured to define a path for a children's ride-on vehicle to ride along. Such a track may be utilized to define and/or limit the path of travel of a children's ride-on vehicle. For example, a play system may be utilized when the child driver of the ride-on vehicle is younger or otherwise less experienced operating the children's ride-on vehicle in an unrestricted manner and/or within an unrestricted area.